Pokemon fortune and glory
by TyphlosionBlaze
Summary: read as three new pokemon trainers travel through the Rendor region, face villainous gangs, save the world, and see how they effect the people around them.


The morning started pleasant, many different bird type Pokémon chirped to make a harmonious sound, the sunlight had taken its sweet time waking up our young hero as he dreamed his favorite dream, becoming champion of the Pokémon league, with one ultimate strong Pokémon, a starter Pokémon, when he had awoken, he had felt amazing, barely any aches and hardly tired at all. When he looked outside, he saw many beautiful flowers, while yesterday they were not in full bloom; today they seemed more beautiful than they had ever seemed before. This seemed like the perfect day, but there was one problem that hit him like a truck "I'M LATE"!

His alarm clock had unfortunately chosen last night to break down, and now he is thirty minutes late to the moment he's been waiting for since he could remember. He quickly put on his favorite black jeans and purple t-shirt, and he tried to dash down the stairs, but he flew instead. Quickly picking himself up, he attempted to run out the door, which failed since it was closed. After opening the wooden door he dashed out onto the dirt road of his small town. He passed by some people who were already starting their day, they turned to him as he flashed by, but they knew that he had probably just forgotten something, as usual.

He pushed the doors of the Pokémon lab as he dashed in. he bent down, tired after his mad sprint when a familiar voice spoke up "it's about time you showed up".

Our late hero just raised a hand in response, still catching his breath. "I figured this would happen, that's why I asked for you three early" another figure said, causing the tired kid to fall backwards, realizing that he rushed for no reason.

"I don't mind waiting; I'm still trying to decide which Pokémon I want" a third person spoke.

After a few more moments of lying on the floor, he rose back up "I'm good, and this time it was my alarm clocks fault".

"Whatever, let's get this started Professor Pine".

Professor Pine looked a bit annoyed, but he decided to start anyway "yes, let's start" Pine left to the table a few feet behind him. He returned with a couple of red devices "First you'll need to configure your pokedexes, these will be your id's, as well as being able to give you information on any Pokémon you might come across on your journey" he passed the three devices out as he finished his sentence. After a few minutes later they finished filling in all of the information required and handed them back. He plugged the three pokedexes into a computer behind him "are these correct".

On the big screen were three sets of data with three names, the first for the boy in purple and black, the name, Nob. Marshal was the name of the second boy, who was wearing a white tee and blue jeans. And the girl, who had long flowing blond hair, green jeans, and a pink tee shirt, her name was Lindsey. All three of them said yes.

"Alright, then let's get you all your starter Pokémon, come this way" the professor spoke walking to his left. The three of them quickly joined him "while other regions use starter Pokémon from their regions, we don't have any starters, so we allow trainers to pick from any starter from the various regions" he opened the door to the room, which was triangular, and along each wall were Pokéballs, the panels above them showing the evolutionary track of the creature inside.

Nob ran to the far wall, Marshal walked along the right wall, and Lindsey walked into the middle of the room. Nob looked to Marshal "looks like you know what Pokémon you want".

"Of course" he said, looking over the third Pokéball along the row of water types"when he's fully evolved he'll make a great first part to my team".

"I see, you're going for a team" he spoke, over the second Pokémon of the fire type "Me and this Cyndaquil and I are going to be the best all on our own".

Marshal just rolled his eyes "So what about you Lindsey"?

She was over by the grass type section, looking very nervous at the six choices before her "um,er, nrg, this one"! She immediately let out her Pokémon to see what she got, and what popped out was a grass serpent like Pokémon, though it had legs and arms; upon coming out it spoke 'Snivy' "Hello there Snivy".

"Good idea, come on out Cyndaquil" Nob threw up the ball he had and his Pokémon was released. The creature, akin to a shrew, is colored bluish on top and a light yellow underneath, and on its back were four red circles, 'cinda' it spoke. "Hello there, we're going to be the best of friends" Nob placed his hand on the Cyndaquil's head "would you like Cinder as a nickname" the Cyndaquil, now nicknamed Cinder now, gleefully accepted it's new name.

"How original, and if you must see my Pokémon" Marshal flung his pokeball forward, releasing a small, four legged Pokémon, with blue body with a light-blue underside. It has a large head with a blue fin on top and a light-blue tail fin. It has black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped gills on its cheeks. 'kip' it spoke "you better be ready for a lot of training for the first gym, you'll have the advantage but I'm not taking any chances".

Pine shook his head "Is fighting all you think about"?

"Well I am going to be the champion of the Rendor region, so I need to be the strongest, as well as my Pokémon".

"that's the spirit" Lindsey cheered, "what are you going to do Nob"?

"Everything, I want to try it all"!

"Hehe, well there's a lot for you to do if you really want to try it all, as for all of you, you have everything to start your journey, Flare city should be your first destination, I hope the best for all of you".

The three of them turned to the professor "Thank you for everything".

"The two of you can go ahead; I need to get my things from my house. Can you keep up Cinder" Cinder responded joyfully with a 'quill' while producing a flame on its back "alright, let's go".

They dashed off; "I guess I'll be off too" Marshal spoke.

"Do you want to head out together"?

"Why not, we'll end up in the same place anyway".There our two new trainers stand, about to take their first step into their journey "Hold on guys, I'm coming". Well, here comes the third trainer, with Cinder sprinting behind him "you're not taking the first step without me".

Marshal and Lindsey turned to Nob and his Pokémon "you're keeping your Pokémon out of its Pokéball" Marshal inquired?

"I told you, I I'll need is Cinder, so I don't want him to feel cooped up all the time". 'cinda' Cinder spoke with joy.

"I guess if it's going to be you're only Pokémon it makes sense" Lindsey replied "but now let's get to the journey".

The three of them faced the trail, leading to the field that slightly hid the first town. The green pasture swayed as a light breeze went across them, carrying a few clouds with them. And the sun, now in the center of the sky, was reflected as a wave of white light gliding along the sea of green. Marshal lifted his leg, Nob fully extended his leg out, and Lindsey let her leg out. And at once the three of them set off, to the start of their new life.

* * *

The trek through the field was uneventful, there weren't many Pokémon along that route, hence why their town was a small one. Nob looked up at the apartment complex in amazement; Lindsey on the other hand found more amazement in the many different stores that lined the street, Marshal just walked along the street towards the gym down the street "hey, wait for us"!

"Actually" Lindsey interrupted "I'm going to do something else".

"Oh yeah, you wanted to do that performance thing".

"Pokémon contest, and yes, I just need to go register".

"Ok, you go do that, I'm gonna catch up to Marshal" Nob ran to him, who was now waiting "see you later".

* * *

They walked inside and found a reception desk with a man waiting on one side of it "yo, champs in the making, welcome to the Flare city gym".

"Hello there mr. …"?

"Please, call me Johnny Typs" the sweater vested man spoke, waving of Nob's attempt at being formal "please come over here if you want to challenge this gym". They approached the counter "we have another challenger taking the gym on at the moment, but if you could place your pokedexes in this slot here, we'll be with you in a moment". As they did a panel behind Johnny showed a bunch of blacked out images, eight in total "you must have come from Newvard town, I'd suggest you go to the forest nearby and come back when you get more Pokémon, assuming you still have only one".

"I think I'll be fine, I have a water type".

"I guess he always gave high level Pokémon out, just make sure it knows a water type move" Johnny turned to Nob "what about you"?

"I … think I'm gonna go train in that forest for a bit, this gym's Pokémon are going to need a rest after Marshal beats them".

"alrighty then, we hope to see you back soon" Johnny spoke as Nob left the establishment.

* * *

Lindsey walked up to the counter of the currently empty contest hall, save for a clerk behind the counter, typing away "Excuse me, are you closed".

The receptionist looked up in surprise "oh, yes we are, it's just everyone went to see Jason at the Pokémon center".

Lindsey immediately looked both excited and afraid "Jason is here"!

"Well, he's going to be there in about thirty minutes, so you can do whatever you need here and still make it" the clerk adjusted her blue cap as she moved to the side Lindsey had walked to.

Lindsey sighed in relief "ok, can I get a coordinator's license"?

"Of course, may I see your Pokedex please" Lindsey handed over her Pokedex, and waited, tapping on the counter top slightly. She stared off, wondering what kind of performances she could make with the Pokémon she had now, _right now my snivy has vine whip, wrap, tackle and leer, so what kind of performance can I make_._

"Hello there" Lindsey jumped away from the new voice, allowing her back to become aquainted with the ground "Sorry didn't mean to startle you" he turned back to the counter, sliding something along it "would you mind renewing my coordinator license".

"o-of course not, it would be an honor" the receptionist quickly grabbed what he had and proceeded to her work.

Lindsey was half way up when a hand came from the man "need a lift".

She took his hand, and just as fast she was back on her feet "again, sorry, I should have realized how deep you were thinking, I get like that when I think up a performance".

"Oh, you've competed before"?

"This is my fourth year, and do you know how late you're joining, you're going to have to win a third of the remaining contests to compete in this year's grand festival"?

"I know, but I don't want to just 'not try'".

The man gave a chuckle "that's the spirit" 'furfrou' a Pokémon spoke next to him. as what he said clued in it was a Furfrou, a dog looking Pokémon, with white fur on top of black skin, a blue nose and eye lids, and it's eye color is red.

"I'm done with your registration" the lady spoke, handing her a card and her pokedex "just note that your pass is only for this region".

"Thank you" she put the card in her pocket, and looked at the Pokémon next to the man "may I"?

"No need to ask, it's just a harmless scan".

She raised the pokedex to face the Pokémon, and as the lens locked in on Furfrou the red device flipped its top half up. The screen lit up with a city like background, and in the foreground was the same Pokémon scanned, the pokedex then started speaking in a high pitched female voice "Furfrou, the poodle type Pokémon. Because of their great loyalty, they protected royalty in the dark ages".

"So that's what the pokedex looks like now" he spoke, admiring its looks. Just then the lady returned with his id and pokedex, his pokedex was red also, save for the big blue light in the top left preceded by a small red, yellow, then green light.

"That's, a pretty old model".

He scratched the back of his head "Yeah, kind of makes me feel old whenever I see a new one".

Lindsey chuckled "well, it was nice meeting you, but I need to get to the Pokémon center".

"To see Jason right".

"Yeah, why don't we go together"?

"I'd love to, but I have somewhere else to be".

"Oh well" she looked on as he and his Furfrou left for the door.

He stopped at the door "and in case you didn't know, I'm Jason. It was nice to meet you" he and Furfrou then left before she could say a thing.

Lindsey looked both awestruck and in pain, not realizing who he was until he left "he's not faking, his id is legit" the receptionist spoke.

* * *

"Now use ember"! With a batch of small embers provided by Cinder, the wild Rattata fell to the ground in defeat "Yeah, good going Cinder. We'll be ready to face the flare gym in no time" he looked up and saw that the sun was getting pretty low "but we should head back, can't do much in the dark".

As they went to enter the city, something red and white to their left caught their eye just outside the line of buildings. Turning to the colors, they found it to be a circus tent, with many patrons waiting at the front "Hello there trainer" he turned to his right to find a guy dressed in a clown costume "it's your lucky day. We're giving a lucky few trainers a free ticket to today's show, and you're our last lucky trainer".

"But I didn't enter any contest".

"It's a promotional thing, you didn't know about our circus until now, did ya"?

"Well I just saw your tent over there_".

"Just take your free show" the clown pushed it into his face and left for the tent.

Nob took it, "wonder how the show is. Want to go see it"? Cinder raised his front paw and gestured a 'maybe'. "It's a free show, let's go".

They approached the crowd, but someone in a red uniform blocked his path "if you already have your ticket, please step this way".

"Ok, thanks".

"And please put your Pokémon away, for safety reasons".

"Really" the man didn't waver "alright, come on in Cinder".

Cinder was reluctant as a red beam came from the pokeball Nob held and was pulled in.

* * *

After about thirty minutes the crowd was now in the tent, chatter could be heard as they all waited. Nob looked around, checking for something. Seeming content, he quickly released Cinder inside his spare jacket "now keep quiet, I don't want to get in trouble". 'cinda' Cinder whispered peeking between the two people in front of them.

Soon after the lights turned off, and a light flashed onto the center circle "Welcome all you trainers, we've got a great show for you all. For our first act" mystic music started to play "the great psychic Phantasmo".

In a puff of glittering blue smoke, a man with many pokeballs descended, all of them outlined in a blue aura. As he came closer to the ground he released three of the Pokémon from their balls. Nob quickly pulled out his pokedex and identified the Pokémon. The first was a purple ghost looking Pokémon with floating hands "Haunter, the gas Pokémon, if you get the feeling of being watched in darkness when nobody is around, Haunter is there. Alakazam, the psi Pokémon, Its brain cells multiply continually until it dies. As a result, it remembers everything" the Pokémon shown was a humanoid Pokémon with a brown body, yellow limbs, and a large yellow mustache. The third was sent into a large jug that was placed. The performer whispered something inaudible while taking something out of his coat. A wind then came, giving Nob a chill. With the wind came the melody of a flute, and as the song played the third Pokémon came out, swaying side to side. Nob used his pokedex on the purple Pokémon "Arbok, the cobra Pokémon, to intimidate foes, it spreads its chest wide and makes eerie sounds by expelling air from its mouth". The show continued as Phantasmo landed gently on the Arbok's head, the pokeballs continuing to float about, though now it seemed there were more. Nob wrote it off, since he caught sight of them rolling out more pokeballs along the side of the ring.

The show continued with him doing more psychic feats, for his final he asked for a volunteer, Nob raised his hand hoping to be called. With his luck the performer pointed to him. His last trick was that he was going to see into my mind "please look into my eyes, and let your mind be open". Nob complied, staring into his white eyes, after ten seconds Phantasmo covered his eyes in pain, thenhe fell backwards after losing his concentration.

The people around him turned to him "hehe, must have seen the private stuff".

"Hey kid" the same person who guided him in yelled to him "we said to keep your Pokémon in your pokeballs".

Nob sighed "alright I'll put him back".

"I-I guess its fine now".

"No, I don't want to get kicked out by another…one…of…your" Nob fumbled around with his backpack, wondering why his pokeball wasn't on top. He checked under the seats while setting Cinder to the side "has anyone seen a stray pokeball". None of the trainers replied as they all looked in their sleeves, backpacks, and pockets for something.

Then the first trainer spoke up "MY POKéMON ARE GONE"!

An uproar followed as the people on the edge of the seats went to get the attendant, and the people in the front row tried to get the performer. While the man in the bleachers was subdued, the performer disappeared in a puff of white smoke, along with his Pokémon, the screeching of wheels sounding outside the tent. All the while Nob held Cinder tightly, hoping not to be mistaken for one of those evil people.

* * *

"We just left that guy".

"He was a new recruit who forgot the main part of the plan, what use is he to us if we get him out. What I want to know is what happened to one of my best distractions"? Phantasmo turned away from the driver "what did you see"?

Phantasmo noted the concern in his voice and gave in "what I saw in his purple eyes was familiar, but nothing I know. It felt accepting and scary at the same time. I feel like I knew what he is for a moment, then I couldn't remember".

"This must be serious if you're being cryptic, but can you sum it up in one sentence".

Phantasmo rolled his eyes "he's like me, but stronger, and he doesn't know it".


End file.
